Heroes Among Us
Heroes Among Us is the TellTale Games adaptation to the Call of the Watch Dogs game series. However, it completely ignores the COTWD mythology and creates it's own expanded universe. The game takes place in a alternate 21st Century Chicago, where a Time Paradox has brought the Dimensions of WATCH_DOGS and The Walking Dead together, along with hundreds of different universes, harbouring 500,000 Heroes from those universes. With the city of Chicago split between normal Humans and the Heroes who protect the World, a new Villain rises to challenge all that exists, attempting to destroy this Alternate Reality. The game is set for release in 2017, along with Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare and Call Of The Watch Dogs: DedSec Rising. The game is exclusive to Xbox One and PlayStation 4. It is an alternative version of the Covert Warfare Trilogy, with story elements such as Jacks and Clementine's relationship and a parallel universe story. Setting The game takes place in a Alternate Reality set in 2014 Chicago. After a massive Time Paradox due to the Multiverse Collision in the events of Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds, the Multiverse is thrown into pieces and Heroes all across said Multiverse live in the city of Chicago, but they have no memory of what happened during Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds, but they do regain their memories in pieces. An example of this would be at the start of the game, where Jacks meets Clementine, and says "I feel like we've met before." and Clementine responds "Well, we ALL knew each other at some point or another." and then they remember how the events of Collision Of Worlds are in play, because Jacks and Clementine were both there, but the Alternate Reality erased their memories briefly (NOTE: yeah, this is where my brain starts hurting). It is established in more depth in the 2nd Episode, explaining that the Heroes are erased of any memory of their fellow Hero that they cared about most (so Jacks doesn't remember ANYTHING about Clementine, but does recognize her), and the other Heroes are remembered. Episodes Episode 1: Purpose Of Heroes - After the Multiverse-shaking events of Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds, take control of Jackson Pearce as he attempts to regain his memory of the mysterious Multiverse Collision! Episode 2: Memories Of Heroes - With Jacks' memory slowly coming back to him, the young Hero finds a familiar face as he learns more about Clementine and Dash through the Collision Archives. Episode 3: A Hero Awakens - With the revelation that Jacks and Clementine fought alongside each other in the Multiverse Collision, Jacks discovers the Ice Staff Shard that awakens a mysterious force within him. Episode 4: An Ancient Revelation - After discovering the remains of the Multiverse Crypt and finding more about Underminer, Jacks dares to face the greatest threat to this strange Reality, but he isn't alone. Episode 5: The Young Watch Dog - With their memories now fully restored, Jacks, Clementine, Dash and Daryl must face the New Villain Armada if they hope to save the Multiverse! Plot The game starts with a quick flashback to the end of Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds, where Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl are facing Ultimate Underminer in the Shattered Nexus Of Time. The Heroes concentrate the powers of the Elemental Staffs (Fire, Lightning, Ice and Wind) into Ultimate Underminer, hitting the Villain in the chest, and the Staffs merge to create a massive, green beam of unlimited power, which causes Ultimate Underminer to explode and bellow in defeat. However, instead of sending the Four Legendary Heroes back to their own separate Dimensions (like it did in the end of Collision Of Worlds), the Shattered Nexus explodes to pieces, almost killing Dash and the others. However, the Heroes are spared and are all sent to the Alternate Reality, and the Shattered Nexus erases their memories of the past events involving all four Heroes fighting together. With the memories of all 4 Legendary Heroes erased, the Shattered Nexus creates a new Reality, and moods it into the massive city of Chicago, placing all Heroes from every Dimension into a Time Paradox. The game then switches to '3 Months Later' as Jacks is on the rooftops in the Suburbs of Chicago. He then hears a Police Scanner saying "We have a 10-10 on Mad Mile! Suspects considered armed and dangerous!" and Jacks says "They're playing my song." and he jumps off the roof to intercept the criminals. Jacks arrives and fights the criminals, but a massive Brute comes forward in Juggernaut Armor and tries to kill Jacks, only for an axe to go through his head. The Hero who saved Jacks is revealed to be none other than Clementine, who finishes the Brute off by stepping on the axe and burying it deeper into the criminal's skull. Jacks and Clementine then see the Chicago Police approach and they jump on to the rooftops, and they get out of sight. Jacks then says "Thanks." and Clementine responds "No problem. You okay? He managed to punch you back there." and she takes a look at Jacks' eye, which has a red bruise under it. Clementine then says "You got a nosebleed, too. You might wanna clean that up." and Jacks laughs, before saying "These clean easily. I'll be alright." and he looks at her, before saying "I think we've met before. You look familiar. What's your name?" and Clementine says her name, and Jacks says "I'm Jackson Pearce. But people just call me Jacks." and they walk across the rooftops and talk about the city's tremendous population of Heroes. Jacks then says "Hey, uh... You think we should work together from now on? We make a pretty good team." and Clementine responds "Yeah, maybe. I'll swing by your place later." and Jacks says "How do you-" and Clementine explains "Jacks, you live in the most obvious house in Parker Square. Everyone knows that." and Jacks gets a call, saying "Dash? Dude, calm down! What the fuck is going on over there?" and the line goes dead. Jacks then says "Guess our first mission together is happening now, one of my contacts got a lead!" and the two run across the rooftops, heading for Parker Square. Jacks and Clementine get to Parker Square, where Aiden and Dash are waiting for them. Aiden then says "Got a call saying a body was found in the alleyways." and Dash says "Or lack of it!" as he sees a head covered by loose trash, and sees it belongs to an Unknown Hero. After a few minutes of investigation, Jacks finds a Tarot Card Deck near the body, showing accounts of the Multiverse Collision Battle between Carver and Underminer. When Jacks sees the Tarot, he has a small flashback of him and Clementine charging through the hordes of SubTerra-Bots and Walkers, and he snaps out of the vision before looking at Clementine and thinking "She really is familiar. But I don't think I've seen her before." and he puts the Cards Deck in his pocket, before going to Dash and saying "We need to go to the Collision Archives, we'll split from my uncle and Clementine." and Dash agrees, and the two go to Aiden and Clementine to tell them they need to split up. After this, Jacks goes to the Collision Archives, a massive Library which contains all the information and eyewitness accounts of the Multiverse Collision Battle in the events of Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Alternate Canon